


处处吻

by paranoiaellen



Category: X玖少年团, 燃烧吧少年! | X-Fire RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoiaellen/pseuds/paranoiaellen
Summary: 夏之光总是在亲亲亲亲亲亲亲亲亲郭子凡。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	处处吻

*  
此刻，郭子凡正全心全意地缩在后台厕所的隔间里，蹲在马桶上假扮成一个蘑菇，试图以此隔离不太喜欢蘑菇的夏之光。  
——显然没什么用。夏之光只讨厌不喜欢他的蘑菇，这只蘑菇是个例外。  
“凡凡?”采蘑菇的小少年在外面有节奏地敲着门，“吃坏肚子了？我去和调度姐姐说一下，把我们的彩排时间往后调一调？”  
他们的彩排原本排在倒数第二个。往后调意味着没有人在他们后面彩排，没有人在他们后面彩排意味着没有人会在他们彩排的时候候场，没有人候场意味着台上台下除了工作人员会只有他们两个，会只有他们两个意味着——

郭子凡猛地拉开门。迅速起身从马桶上跳下来又使劲拉门的动作让他有点头昏眼花，不得不一手帅气地撑着门框，一手不那么帅气地拽住夏之光的脖子保持平衡。  
“不用调，我啥事儿没有好得很！走着光哥。”见夏之光被他突然拽上来的手拉得有些吃痛，又心虚地帮他揉了揉脖子：“真的没事，别担心啊。”  
夏之光看起来并不把他的脖子放在心上，他帮郭子凡扶稳身子，顺势把他的手拽着固定在自己肩头，然后侧头亲了亲他的脸颊：“没事就好。我还担心是中午的火锅没煮熟呢！走吧。”  
郭子凡靠近他的那一侧脸迅速烧红，丝毫没给自己留一点面子。

*  
如果一定要追究的话，郭子凡就不得不承认是自己的纵容造成了今日的局面。  
自打17岁认识夏之光，他俩脑子里就没存在过安全距离这个词。他可以枕着夏之光的大腿打通最新款的手机游戏，靠垫不仅毫无怨言，还会认真地帮他扎两个冲天辫；夏之光可以像个大型无尾熊一样挂在他身上一整天，在此期间他们共同完成刷牙洗脸吃饭排练等理论上来说可以自力更生的行程，还试图在其他团员的围观下高难度给对方喂饭。郭子凡对这种非得凑在一起，不搂着就觉得站不住，隔几分钟就要互相触碰以获取温暖的行为乐在其中，压根没想过这有什么不对劲。因此，当他俩录完《少年频道》，他有点委屈地和夏之光抱怨 “我腮帮子都吹疼了”，而夏之光无比自然地对着他的脸颊吹了两下，然后又亲了一下说“这样就不疼啦！”的时候，郭子凡只当这是少年人表达亲昵的又一种体现罢了，完全没往心里去。  
直到晚上临睡前，郭子凡才后知后觉地觉得有哪里不对劲。但此时他的腮帮子已经不疼了，脸上的温度也早已散去，因此这个举动没有留下任何不必要的痕迹，少年人只是咕哝了几声，就陷入了不用吹蜡烛的甜美梦乡。

——现在他悔不当初。

但硬要说起来，其他成员的推波助澜也脱不了干系。  
最后几期录制的时候，红白队原本还有的那么点竞争意识，已经基本转化为一起坚持到最后的同舟共济，而红队小孩儿夏之光率先做出表率，天天跑过来串门，与郭子凡合力生动地诠释了什么叫“凡之少年，遇光则狂，越战越勇，不打上房”。  
不录制的时候，他俩就整天在宿舍胡闹，拿伍嘉成和谷嘉诚的电吉他假装加特林扫射对方，手持夏之光从宿舍顺出来的尖叫鸡站在床上火拼，在摄像机前长时间斗舞直至摄像机跟着节奏抖动然后不小心踢了它一脚，比拼《拒绝再玩》和《光之翼》模仿秀并要求赵磊做裁判，开赌局赌彭楚粤天天涂的唇膏是什么味道并因为盘子开得太大导致化妆师灯光师摄像师道具师和少奶奶全部下场，最终被双方家长彭楚粤及伍嘉成混合双打才消停下来。

“首先，赌博是很不好的行为。”伍嘉成尽量冷静地说着：“你们两个还是未成年，不光参与赌博，甚至还组织赌博，这是非常不健康的。”  
“其次，我的唇膏是桃子味的，不是你们偷偷调查出来的草莓味——那是白澍的。” 彭楚粤语气严肃地接过话头，“不仅组织赌博，还公布虚假结果，欺诈下注人，更恶劣了。”

然后批斗就立刻陷入了“什么啊欢欢这不是重点吧！，“这怎么不是重点小孩子不能骗人！”，以及“白澍的唇膏为什么放在你床头啊！”，和“我偶尔也会借来用用啊树儿的东西就是我的东西! ”的七嘴八舌。一片混乱中，正在努力憋笑的郭子凡感觉自己的衣袖被人拉了拉，侧过头来看了一眼同样抿着嘴的夏之光，两人默契地点点头，猫下腰从家长面前火速开溜。  
一路小跑到拐角处，他俩才开始疯狂地大笑起来。夏之光笑得太厉害了，头顶撞上了犯/罪同伙的额头，哎呦地大叫一声；郭子凡捂着肚子腾不出手来帮自己和对方揉揉，只好一边笑一边眼神示意他自力更生。  
夏之光接到眼神提示，心领神会地亲了一下他的额头。

好像确实有哪里不对劲。郭子凡从笑得发抖的状态里猛然回过神来，然而还没多想，谷嘉诚就不知道从哪窜了出来，向两人的脑门各弹了一下，在他俩怒目而视的时候朝还在吵架的星海line怒了努嘴，“来自两位妈妈爱的嘱托，由爸爸代为完成。”  
额头雪上加霜的郭子凡正打算手起刀落谋杀亲爹，谷嘉诚又补充道，“要是觉得疼就再亲一下呗，我看着还挺有用。”

……所以这只是夏之光用来消除疼痛的方法？郭子凡一瞬间有点懵逼，老谷趁机溜之大吉，让他错过了复仇的机会。夏之光还在试图同时揉额头和头顶，看着怪可怜的，郭子凡于心不忍地把人拉下来搓揉了几下，又一次地把自己的疑惑抛之脑后。

*  
有一就有二，有因必有果。  
光荣日结束的夜晚，郭子凡哭得一塌糊涂，夏之光搂着他不停地安慰，安慰的手拍在他背上，安慰的唇落在他的颈上。他哭得直打嗝，还以为是对方不小心碰到了自己的脖子。  
半年后成团再见，俩人都故作矜持地只是撞了撞拳，可是过了一会儿夏之光还是憋不住溜达过来在他的后脑勺亲了一下，他吓得不自觉往后仰去，结果磕到了小孩的牙，好不容易的相聚又在赔礼道歉中度过。  
第一个团综杀青，他们在后台卸妆，他帮夏之光卸掉眼妆，好奇地扒拉了一会儿说“你好像开始长双眼皮了”，对方非常高兴地对着镜子照了半天，然后开心地亲了亲他的手背。他的手僵在半空中，还保持着捏化妆棉的姿势，像是这样就能擦去错误的反应和混乱的记忆。  
一起跳完《大鱼》，郭子凡像是跑了三千米，头枕着夏之光的肩膀呼哧带喘。夏之光把头稍微凑过来一点，说了句什么，他一个字都没听清，却感觉对方的唇轻轻擦过他的耳廓，如小虫爬过手背，如细针轻扎指尖，细细密密的触感又酸又甜又疼又软地在他心头上蹭着，他确定一定以及肯定，那是一个有意为之的吻。

他在亲我。  
他为什么亲我？  
他亲亲亲亲亲亲亲亲了我！！！！！！  
但是他为什么要亲我？？？

郭子凡的大脑高速旋转但依然一片空白。那个吻在他的耳朵上停留了几秒就飘走了，白衣少年若无其事地帮他解开繁复的衣服，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是他的错觉一般。

演出结束回到宿舍后，郭子凡郑重其事地掏出一个笔记本，在他之前随手写的几行字的第一行后重重地打了一个勾。  
1\. 他是不是在亲我？√  
2\. 他是不是在开玩笑？  
3\. 他为什么要亲我？  
身后的床上，夏之光睡得正香，他今天也累得够呛，深夜中发出轻轻的鼾声，像是终于到家了的小狗，让人安心又惆怅。

郭子凡在一次电影之夜中确认了第二点的答案。两个孩子考上了表演系，几位家长十分开心，宣布每个相聚的周末夜都要一起看一部电影。在播放《怦然心动》的夜晚，郭子凡照例和夏之光窝在同一个懒人沙发里，彼时团宠弟弟已经看得眼眶湿润，他心里却没什么波澜。这一年他自觉长大了许多，已经不太愿意与人间分享自己的喜悲，但夏之光的情绪总是很有感染力，当他开始抽泣的时候，郭子凡还是会无意识地拉开哄他的架势。  
夏之光没让他哄。在男主角亲吻失而复得的女主角的时候，他也亲吻了他的鼻尖，像是讨来些许的安慰。  
郭子凡立刻觉得机会来了；他装作不在意地在夏之光脸上揉了一把，然后问他，”光哥，干什么呢？“  
夏之光一脸”你是不是傻“的表情看着他，皱了皱眉，”当然是亲你呀，这多明显。”  
郭子凡还来不及接下一句，坐在前面嗑瓜子的焉栩嘉已经回头来示意他俩安静点儿不要吵；于是他无法继续追问这理直气壮的回答，只好闭嘴静静地等来Happy Ending。

1\. 他是不是在亲我？√  
2\. 他是不是在开玩笑？×  
3\. 他为什么要亲我？

*  
电影之夜的询问仿佛开启了潘多拉魔盒，在接下来的一段时间里，夏之光的亲吻如泄洪般汹涌而至。  
早晨起来的时候会给予一个早安吻，刚睡醒的小孩还有点懵懂，但不妨碍一个软乎乎的吻落在郭子凡的额头，亲走他的起床气；一起做早饭的时候当然要亲一下，如果煎蛋的程度恰当好处还会买一送一；每天的拉筋那么疼，热身之后会为了庆祝亲在脸颊，接下来还会再翻一个侧翻活动筋骨；录节目的时候，化妆间和洗手间更加成为了重灾区，甚至连在楼梯间擦肩而过，对方也会凑上来蹭蹭他的脖颈。  
郭子凡逃避过，躲在厕所里装蘑菇也没用，被人带出来的时候还是亲了又亲；郭子凡也努力过，被亲了就一脸难以置信地盯着夏之光看，结果后者误会他眼睛不舒服，又趴过来亲他的眼睛。随着亲吻的频率越来越密集，吃住行都在一起的队友们渐渐地一脸司空见惯的表情，仿佛全队唯一不习惯这些日常亲吻小片段的只有郭子凡本人。  
为啥，这到底是为啥？  
郭子凡由莫名其妙到诚惶诚恐直至怒不可遏最后心如死灰，每次试图询问夏之光都以自己的吞吞吐吐和队友的插科打诨告终，直到18年的深圳演唱会开完，他还是啥也没问出来。

最后一场演唱会结束，夏之光不出意料地又被《Be a man》惹得哭个不停。他粉红色的头发因为汗水已经塌成一片，看上去就像一枚蔫蔫的浆果。郭子凡陪着浆果坐在保姆车的最后一排，已经是大男人的小男孩看起来依然是悲伤的，分别二字如鱼刺般扎在所有人的牙龈上，见不到血，却肿得令人难以下咽。16岁的冬天再也不会重来，那18岁的冬天呢？那个所有人和所有人肩并肩的夜晚呢？  
郭子凡拉着他的手，心里面属于x玖，属于过去，和属于夏之光的那块方寸之地塌了一小块。组织语言并不难，可话语却在舌尖唇边滚过几轮，最终又被咽了下去。他突然想起很久以前在少年频道玩过的那个猜词游戏，于是举起手，指了指前排的几位哥哥，指了指夏之光，又指了指自己，然后比了个X的手势。夏之光不明所以地看着他，郭子凡就又比划了一遍。  
他双手食指朝前面囫囵地划拉了一下，指着夏之光，又指了指自己。“我们，”他说，语音坚定又抑扬顿挫，夏之光受到他的感染，也有样学样地比划着说，”我们。“  
郭子凡又比了一遍在胸前打叉的手势，“不留遗憾。”

夏之光绷不住似地咧开了嘴。他顶住自己的呜咽声，将一个郑重其事的吻落在了郭子凡的唇上。

1\. 他是不是在亲我？√  
2\. 他是不是在开玩笑？×  
3\. 他为什么要亲我？（被划掉）

3\. ……他是不是，也有点喜欢我？

*  
郭子凡在接下来的几年时光里都没什么机会再去弄明白这些问题。  
他们分开了；分得很开，两人步履匆匆，大半年都见不了一面。也都不再是没啥通告闲得抠脚的十八线，没有那个闲情逸致思考我室友是不是喜欢我。

所以我室友当年到底为啥老亲我？郭子凡偶尔会在大半夜背台本的间隙里想到这个问题。即使昔日的小少年已经长成了撩人的大帅哥，他软软糯糯的吻依然会在这样的深夜零丁飘至他的额头，脸颊，耳垂，鼻尖，像羽毛掠过水面，卷着他回忆起那人孩子气的笑脸。

如果对自己足够坦白的话，郭子凡就必须得承认，他在想念那些亲吻。

*  
成团九周年的时候，伍嘉成提议要一起庆祝一下。  
郭子凡早早地到了，他刚过了一部新剧的宣传期，妆面精神抖擞发型一丝不苟，小伍搂着他可劲儿的夸了一通，心里很是飘飘然。他们找了一个party room，把涮品摆好装盘，看旧时的家人们一个个扭秧歌般地出现，在拥抱拍肩和大笑中仿佛又回到了从前。  
夏之光是最后一个来的。他刚下戏，风风火火地冲进来的时候眼妆还没收拾干净，眼角的泪痣和深深浅浅的眼影糊成一团，看起来又是个委屈的小孩了。郭子凡简直梦回2015，连刚下锅的肉被焉栩嘉神不知鬼不觉地夹走都没察觉。

两个人坐在长条桌子的一个角落里闷头涮着火锅。  
夏之光坐下没两分钟就开始给他夹肉：”多吃点，又瘦了。”等他抄起筷子准备往嘴里放的时候又说，“我昨天刚看完新的一集，你快给我剧透一下，你那角色后面到底追到女二号没有？”  
郭子凡回赠他一筷子白菜，干净利落地回他：“没有，女二号死了。”隔壁偷听的赵磊一声哀嚎之后爆锤夏之光，他冷眼作壁上观，趁机把刚刚特地给迟到的家伙留的羊肉又下了一盘。

吃完了饭，团员们三三两两地出门打车。夏之光喝多了，扒着他的脖子靠着路灯站也站不直。郭子凡想起来自己在厕所躲他的时候，也是这样拽着他的脖子，仿佛这就是天地间的唯一支撑。  
他觉得有些想笑；这是一个落雪的冬夜，和许多年前的那天一模一样，参加节目的第一个下雪天他们一起吃了火锅，郭子凡发现夏之光不吃蘑菇，夏之光说，那是因为蘑菇不喜欢他，郭子凡心想着，怎么会有这么可爱的挑食的理由啊。  
那时候，说这话的夏之光嘟着嘴，而郭子凡突然就有些想吻他。

雪越下越大了。夏之光还是走不动，郭子凡也不着急，只是站在他身边陪着他。夏之光晕晕乎乎地看着他，伸手指了指远处已经离开的其他人，指了指他，又指了指自己。他的头上、肩上落满了雪，恍惚间，郭子凡又看到了那个共舞的白衣少年。  
夏之光又指了一遍。他指了指他，然后指了指自己。郭子凡等着他比划出那个X，但是他只是来回指着，重复着那两个字。  
“我们。”  
他想起跳完《大鱼》的那个晚上，俩人都累得要命，夏之光擦着他的耳廓说，“凡凡，我……我……”我了半天也没说出个所以然，只是吻了吻他的耳朵。

”我们。”  
那些说不出口的情话，你还愿意听嘛？就用一个个吻替我传达，在你心上开出属于我的花。

“我们。“  
处处吻，一吻便爱上他人，一吻便救一个人，给你拯救的体温。

“我们。“  
一晌青春，两个少年，三生有幸的情谊，四年同队的回忆。

“我们。”  
只是我们。

没有落款的故事总该有下文。郭子凡被一遍一遍的比划弄得眼角湿润，他踮起脚尖，抓住夏之光的手，补上了迟到九年的回吻。

1\. 他是不是在亲我？√  
2\. 他是不是在开玩笑？×  
3\. 他为什么要亲我？（被划掉）  
3\. ……他是不是，也有点喜欢我？√√√√√√√√√

【END】


End file.
